supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Krippe
Die Krippe ist die dritte Episode der zwölften Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung OH BABY - Als ein schreiendes Baby in einem mysteriösen und verlassenen Haus zum Tode führt, beschließen Mary, Sam und Dean den Fall zu untersuchen. Derweil bringt Castiels Jagd auf Luzifer ihn dazu sich widerwillig mit Crowley zu verbünden. Handlung In St. Paul, Minnesota kommt ein Pärchen gerade von einem Restaurantbesuch. Während sie die Straße entlang laufen, hören sie auf ein Mal Babygeschrei aus einem verlassenen Haus kommen. Die Frau, Nat, eilt sofort zur Hilfe während ihr Freund noch zurück bleibt und einen Notruf tätigt. Nat findet in dem Haus jedoch kein Baby, sondern lediglich eine Puppe in einem Babybett. Etwas Kaltes streift ihren Arm. Sie erschrickt sich, als plötzlich ihr Freund hinter ihr auftaucht. Er meint, sie sollten von dort verschwinden. Doch als sie den Raum verlassen wollen schlägt die Tür zu und Nat fängt an panisch zu schreien. In der Nacht sitzt Mary im Lesesaal des Bunkers und blättert in Johns Tagebuch. Castiel kommt hinzu. Er erklärt, dass Engel nie schlafen würden. Mary meint, dass sie vielleicht noch einmal versuchen sollte zu schlafen und steht auf. Bevor sie den Raum verlässt, bleibt sie noch einmal kurz stehen und fragt Castiel wie lange es gedauert habe, bis er sich auf der Erde eingelebt hätte. Der Engel erwidert, dass er noch heute oft das Gefühl habe, nicht hier her zu gehören, versichert ihr aber, dass sie da sei wo sie hin gehört. Mary wünscht ihm eine gute Nacht. In ihrem Zimmer schneidet sie sich ihre Haare ab. Im Bunker sitzen Sam und Dean beim Frühstück und besprechen ihre Recherchen über die britischen "Men of Letters". Sam konnte lediglich einen Brief entdecken, dessen Inhalt aber größtenteils geschwärzt ist. Castiel kommt in die Küche und verabschiedet sich ohne Umschweife, da er eine Spur entdeckt habe, die zu Luzifer führen könnte. Die Brüder wollen ihn begleiten, doch der Engel meint, dass das seine Aufgabe sei, er sie aber benachrichtigen würde, falls er Luzifer tatsächlich lokalisieren sollte. Außerdem würden die beiden im Bunker dringender gebraucht. Nachdem Castiel verschwunden ist, fragt Dean seinen Bruder was der Engel mit seinem letzten Satz gemeint hat. Sam erklärt, dass sie sich um Mary kümmern sollten. Die Brüder sind unterschiedlicher Meinung darüber, inwieweit sie sich schon in der neuen Zeit zu Recht gefunden hat. Bevor sie die Diskussion vertiefen können, kommt jedoch ihre Mutter in die Küche. Sam bemerkt ihre neue Frisur. Mary erklärt die kürzeren Haare seien praktischer bei der Jagd. Als Sam nachhakt, platzt sie damit heraus, dass sie in der Zeitung, die Dean ihr mitgebracht hat, einen Fall gefunden hat, dem sie nachgehen sollten. Während Sam der Gedanke nicht gefällt, ist Dean geradezu begeistert über den Familien-Jagdausflug. Schließlich machen sie sich auf den Weg nach Minnesota. Castiel redet mit Tommy, Vinces Bandmitglied. Er erklärt ihm, dass Vince auf einmal rote Augen und unnatürlich viel Kraft hatte. Der Engel gibt ihm eine Visitenkarte und meint, dass er ihn anrufen soll, falls er was von Vince hört. Als Castiel auf dem Weg zum Ausgang an der Bar vorbei geht, macht Crowley ihn auf sich aufmerksam. Er versucht den Engel davon zu überzeugen zusammen zu arbeiten. Castiel ist zunächst dagegen, doch als Crowley ihm mitteilt, dass er einen neuen Hinweis in Form von der Adresse von Vinces Schwester Wendy hat, willigt er ein. In St. Paul angekommen reden die drei Winchesters mit dem Gerichtsmediziner. Er hat als Todesursache Erfrierung festgestellt, doch kann er sich das nicht erklären. Immerhin wurden die Leichen bei normaler Raumtemperatur entdeckt. Etwas später betreten Mary und ihre Söhne den Tatort. Ihre EMF-Geräte schlagen sofort aus. Sie teilen sich auf, um die Räume abzusuchen. Mary betritt den Raum in dem das Babybett steht. Es wird kalt, das Licht flackert. Als Dean nach ihr ruft und sie das Zimmer verlassen will, wird sie genau so gefangen wie das Pärchen. Ihre Söhne eilen ihr sofort zur Hilfe. Bevor die beiden die Tür eintreten können, wird Mary am Arm von dem Geist eines kleinen Jungen berührt und sie erleidet einen leichten Gefrierbrand. Dean kann den Geist mit einem Hieb mit einer Eisenstange vertreiben. Dean treibt seine Familie zum Abzug an. Später im Motel sitzen die Brüder bereits zu Recherchen an ihren Laptops als Mary mit ihrem bandagierten Unterarm aus dem Bad kommt. Sie ist bereit loszuziehen und die Leute aus der Nachbarschafft zu befragen. Sam erklärt, dass sie in der Zeit des Internets sowas nur noch selten machen würden. Sam hat schon Informationen über die vielen Todesfälle von Kindern in dem Haus finden können. Alles hat wohl Ende der 70er mit dem Tod des Mädchens Elizabeth Moriarty angefangen. Castiel und Crowley statten Wendy einen Besuch ab, doch sie schlägt ihnen sofort wieder die Tür vor der Nase zu. Crowley zappt sich ins Haus und kann noch mithören wie Wendy ihrem Bruder eine Nachricht auf der Mailbox hinterlässt. Der Dämon lässt Castiel herein. Er stellt sofort fest, dass Wendy geheilt wurde und nun nicht mehr im Rollstuhl sitzen muss. Sie bringen sie dazu ihnen zu erzählen, was passiert ist. Vince sei plötzlich aufgetaucht, habe sie geheilt, sei aber so emotionslos gewesen wie ein Roboter. Dann sei er wieder mit seiner Begleitung, einer rothaarigen Frau, verschwunden. Außerdem erfahren sie noch, dass Vince eine Waldhütte hat. Auf dem Weg zum Wagen stellt Castiel Crowley wegen Rowena zur Rede. Der Dämon gibt zu, dass er schon mit seiner Mutter einen Versuch unternommen hat, Luzifer wieder weg zusperren, der leider missglückt sei. Es ginge ihm auch nicht darum sie zu retten, sondern nur darum die einzige Person, die mächtig genug ist Luzifer weg zu sperren, wieder auf ihre Seite zu bringen. In der Waldhütte muss Luzifer feststellen, dass seine neue Hülle langsam wieder zu zerfallen beginnt. Er will, dass Rowena ihm hilft seine Hülle zu verstärken, so dass er nicht sobald wieder eine neue suchen muss. Falls sie sich weigern sollte, würde er ihr ein für alle Mal den Gar ausmachen. Im Motel scheint Sam bei ihren Recherchen fündig geworden zu sein. Er denkt es handelt sich um Mylings, rachsüchtige Geister von Kindern, die mit ihren Schreien Erwachsene in ihr Verderben locken. Mary ist skeptisch, denn ihr kam der Geist des kleinen Jungen nicht rachsüchtig vor, eher so als wolle er sie warnen oder sie um Hilfe bitten. Dean will jedoch lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen und bricht mit Sam auf, um all die Gräber der toten Kinder auszuheben und ihre sterblichen Überreste zu salzen und zu verbrennen. Mary soll im Motel bleiben und sich ausruhen. Als ihre Söhne weg sind unternimmt sie jedoch ihre eigenen Nachforschungen und telefoniert schließlich mit der Mutter des kleinen Jungen, der als letztes in dem Haus gewohnt hat und dort gestorben ist. Der Beschreibung nach wurde er Opfer von dem Wesen, dass auch das Pärchen getötet hat, denn bei ihm ist die Körpertemperatur damals dramatisch abgesackt. Es handelt sich um den Jungen, der Mary im Haus am Arm berührt hat, da ist sie sich sicher. Sie bricht auf, um der Sache im Haus auf den Grund zu gehen. Sam und Dean sind auf dem Friedhof und verbrennen gerade die Reste des letzten Kindes. Sie reden dabei erneut über Mary. Während Dean meint, dass ihre Mutter auf dem Weg ist sich einzuleben, ist sein Bruder davon überzeugt, dass sie sich ins Jagen stürzt, um sich nicht mit der neuen Situation auseinandersetzen zu müssen. Das sei ein Verdrängungsmechanismus der in der Familie Winchester fast schon Tradition hätte. Dem Argument kann Dean nichts entgegensetzen. Als sie wieder im Motel sind, stellen sie fest, dass ihre Mutter nicht mehr da ist. Da auch die Tasche mit den Waffen verschwunden ist, gehen sie davon aus, dass sie noch einmal ins Haus gegangen ist und machen sich sofort auf den Weg dorthin. Kurz nachdem Mary das Haus betreten hat, taucht Lucas, der Geist des kleinen Jungen auf. Sie stellt eine Bindung zu ihm her und lässt sich von ihm zum Ursprung des Übels im Haus führen. Dort bekommt sie einen Anruf von ihrem Sohn. Sie gibt an im Haus zu sein und sagt, dass das Salzen und Verbrennen nichts gebracht hat. Auf Grund der starken elektrostatischen Ladung bricht jedoch die Verbindung ab. In der Waldhütte beendet Rowena die letzten Vorbereitungen für den Zauber, der Luzifers Hülle stärken soll. Als sie den Spruch aufgesagt hat, der das Ganze ins Rollen bringt, stellt Luzifer schnell fest, dass die Hexe ihn reingelegt hat. Sie hat anstelle eines Stärkungszaubers einen Zerfall und Bannzauber auf ihn gelegt. Sie könne ihn nicht zerstören, doch er solle mal versuchen ihr vom Grund des Ozeans ein Haar zu krümmen. Mit einem letzten Druck auf seinen Oberkörper verbannt sie ihn. Im Haus taucht auf einmal der Geist eines erwachsenen Mannes auf, der Vater von Elizabeth Moriarty. Er hat sich nach dem Tod seiner Tochter aus Verzweiflung im Keller eingemauert und sich dort zu Tode gehungert. Als Familien mit Kinder dort einzogen, hat er die Kinder bei sich haben wollen und sie deswegen getötet, das hat deren Geister an ihn gebunden. Er zieht Mary zu sich und legt seine eiskalte Hand auf ihre Brust. Die Brüder kommen noch rechtzeitig, bevor er ihre Mutter töten kann. Doch er ist nicht verschwunden, sondern hat von ihr Besitz ergriffen. Sie greift ihre Söhne an. Sam geht zu Boden. Während Mary Dean die Luft abdrückt, kann er zu ihr durchdringen. Sie kann kurz den Geist unterdrücken, und Sam, der mittlerweile wieder auf die Beine gekommen ist, die Anweisung geben Moriartys Leiche im Keller zu verbrennen. Dean kann sich von ihr losreißen und eine Schrotflinte mit Salz an sich bringen. Sam kann die Leiche verbrennen, bevor Dean gezwungen ist, auf seine Mutter zu schießen. Die Geister der Kinder steigen in den Himmel auf. In der Waldhütte angekommen, treffen Crowley und Castiel auf Rowena. Sie erzählt ihnen was sie mit Luzifer gemacht hat. Sie verabscheut ihn und bereut es, dass sie ihm geholfen hat aus dem Käfig zu kommen. Sie ist nicht gewillt, ihnen bei der Suche nach ihm zu helfen, doch wenn sie ihn sicher in Ketten hätten, sollten sie sich bei ihr melden, denn dann sei sie gerne bereit ihnen zu helfen, ihn wieder wegzusperren. Als die Winchesters wieder im Bunker ankommen, überrascht Mary sie mit der Nachricht, dass sie nicht länger bei ihnen bleiben könne. Jedes Mal wenn sie sie ansehe, würde sie sich an die beiden kleinen Kinder erinnert fühlen, deren Aufwachsen sie nicht miterleben konnte. Sie vermisst das Szenario mit John und den Kindern, das sie im Himmel hatte. So sehr sie sie auch liebe, sie bräuchte einfach Zeit für sich, um sich mit der Situation in der sie nun ist, auseinander zu setzen. Sie will Dean umarmen, doch der zeigt sich abweisend, will nicht hören was sie zu sagen hat. So wendet sie sich an Sam, betont dass es ihr leid tue und sie sie beide sehr lieb habe und verabschiedet sich mit einer Umarmung von ihrem Jüngsten. Dann verlässt sie den Bunker. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Castiel *Crowley *Mary Winchester *Luzifer *Vince Vincente *Rowena MacLeod *Hugo Moriarty *Lucas Kellinger *Tommy Vorkommende Wesen *Erzengel *Engel *Dämonen *Hexen *Geister **Mylinge (nur erwähnt) Musik *'Born to Be Wild' von Steppenwolf Trivia *Der Titel dieser Episode bedeutet ins Deutsche übersetzt "Die Gießerei". Galerie Promos Promo-Bilder sn1203a_0128b.jpg sn1203b_0127b.jpg sn1203a_0113b.jpg sn1203b_0230b.jpg sn1203b_0019b.jpg sn1203b_0031b.jpg sn1203b_0106b.jpg sn1203b_0014b.jpg sn1203a_0389b.jpg sn1203a_0311bb.jpg sn1203b_0194b.jpg sn1203a_0276b.jpg sn1203a_0284b.jpg sn1203b_0152b.jpg Siehe auch Quellen Jenny K. - myFanbase Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 12 Kategorie:Unvollständig